


Paradox, n.

by prussium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Arthur is tired of Alfred's nonsense AU, Bad Poetry, Best Friends, M/M, Poetry, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussium/pseuds/prussium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur feels taken for granted and wishes he means what he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox, n.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some words I dumped to make a 'poem'. I didn't know what was happening half the time. xD

paradox, n.    
a statement that contradicts itself but may be true

example 1:   
i love what i hate  
i hate what i love

example 2:   
you and i

you help yourself with another shot   
you can’t hold your alcohol   
but you never refuse a drink

i stay with you through it all  
it’s a vicious cycle

you start talking nonsense   
of what you learned in government this week   
liberalism and CAPITALISM   
the evils of oppression   
brought by communism  
you amuse everyone easily   
but not me   
i’m tired of your nonsense

i sit beside you  
take every glass our friends offer  
in a corner   
taken for granted

you think i’m always there   
to take you home   
i hate that it’s true   
i’m tired of it

“right, art? what’s wrong, buddy? why so quiet?”  
you’re concerned for a second   
you’re so self-absorbed, yet so kind and thoughtful   
it bothers me most of the time 

i shrug   
you carry on speaking   
i hate the way your lips twitch when you talk  
but i love it when you kiss me   
at nights like this

“come on, al. it’s time to go.”  
you refuse and  
push me away and  
throw a punch   
to my superiority/inferiority complex

after a couple of minutes   
i finally convince you   
“i can’t feel my legs. they’re made of jelly.”   
i help you up  
nearly losing balance as i support the two of us

“you can’t go home like this.   
your dad will beat the shit out of you.   
i’m taking you to my place.”  
you laugh and   
thank me for simply being your hero.

“any time.”   
i used to say   
but i’m tired of it.

“hey, art? are ya mad at me?”   
your arm clings tighter around my shoulders  
“dude, am sorry. for wareveridid. i’m rea-lly, rea-lly so-rry.”   
i watch the ground so we won’t stumble and fall   
“hey, look at me. i’m sorry, arthur. i love you.”

you suck at geography   
but you certainly know the way to my heart

“i love you, arthur. do you love me?”

you won’t say that if you’re sober.   
you’ll forget in the morning

“i hate you.”

i wish i mean what i say  
but we speak in opposites

we are a paradox.   
we contradict ourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Tumblr drabble blog: prussiumscribbles.tumblr.com


End file.
